1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a control method.
2. Related Art
There is a device, which controls the luminance of a light source depending on the use condition when projecting an image using a projector. For example, a technology described in JP-A-2003-280087 (Document 1) relates to an image display device provided with an image displaying light modulation element, a lamp for illuminating the image displaying light modulation element, and a fan for cooling the lamp, the image display device further including image muting means for setting a display screen of the image display device to a nondisplay state or a predetermined display state set in advance, and lamp output luminance control means for controlling the output luminance of the lamp in response to the setting or release of the setting by the image muting means.
However, even in the case of using the technology described in Document 1, it is required for a lamp used as a light source of a projector to gradually vary the state of the lamp to a bright state when setting the lamp, which has once been set to a dark state, to the bright state in order to prevent a damage to the lamp, and as a result, there is a disadvantage that it takes time to change the luminance. Further, also in the case of changing the state of the lamp from the bright state to the dark state, it is required to gradually vary the state of the lamp to the dark state in order to prevent a damage to the lamp, and as a result, there is a disadvantage that it also takes time to change the luminance. As described above, there is a problem that the convenience of the user is insufficient when changing the luminance of the light source.